


The Liar Has A Heart

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: Dangan Ronpa Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Spoilers, Multi, OT3, Pining Oma Kokichi, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Shuichi and Rantaro got together and everyone's happy for them.Well, all except one.....Shuichi wants to know why Ouma has been avoiding them.





	The Liar Has A Heart

Amami Rantaro and Shuichi Saihara had just started dating, meaning everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Okay it was mostly Kaede jumping up and down saying how happy she was for Saihara. But anyway, besides her a few people would congratulate them occasionally.

Everyone at least was just a bit happy.....

Except for one person.

"Oh lookie who just came in!" Kokichi said grinning maliciously as Rantaro joined the others for breakfast. "Its the disgusting lovebirds!!!" Kokichi crooned, watching as Saihara walked in tired.

"Shut up," Rantaro said, too tired for Kokichi's crap. "Oh? It looks like my beloved Rantaro isn't /too/ tired to insult me! What were you two doing that made you both worn out?" Kokichi joked and Saihara's face flushed.

"Th-thats none of your business!" Saihara squeaked out and Kokichi frowned for a second before pouting. "Ah! But Shuichi darling!!! I'm only having harmless fun! /Someone/ has to these the new couple and no one else is doing it." Kokichi smiled after that and started to eat.

"Oh shut it," Rantaro said, too tired for anything. "You're just upset that the only two people who tolerated you are too busy with each other to even talk to your liar ass anymore." Rantaro mumbled, seriously way too tired for this.

Kokichi froze and for a second frowned, which no one caught except for Saihara. Kokichi soon just laughed.

"Silly Rantaro! Kaede tolerates me!" Kokichi said and left the room without another word.

Saihara watched him with tired eyes and turned to his boyfriend. "That was.... A little rude don't you think?" Saihara mumbled and Rantaro shrugged, sleep deprived.

"I'll deal with it later." Rantaro simply answered and Saihara shrugged, digging into his meal.

Later when Saihara and Rantaro were looking for Kokichi, Tenko stopped them.

"SORRY! But you degenerate males can no longer continue walking past!!!!" Tenko made few chopping motions in the air.

Saihara squeezed Rantaro's in reflex. "Why not?" Saihara asked and Tenko t-posed to block their path. "BECAUSE YOURE DEGENERATE MALES WHY ELSE?!?" She screamed and Rantaro tried to push past until Tenko swept his legs out from under him, making the green haired male fall onto his back.

"Amami!" Saihara screeched and went to reach for him but Tenko hit him.

"Sorry, go somewhere else. But leave Kokichi alone!" Tenko screamed and shoved the two the opposite way and told them not to come back.

"What's her problem?" Rantaro asked, rubbing the back of his neck, his rings scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

Saihara looked back and thought. "I don't know, we can come back later." Rantaro nodded and grabbed his hand, kissing the back of it. "Hey, don't fret, I'm sure Kokichi is fine." Rantaro said, rubbing Saihara's arm soothingly.

Saihara looked back and nodded, smiling a bit "yeah, I'm sure its fine." Saihara said in his soft spoken voice.

Rantaro bent down to kiss the top of Saihara's head and the two walked to go talk to others.

They thought they could just find Kokichi later but this time Gonta was guarding their way.

"Gonta is gentlemen and gentlemen never tell secrets!" Had been Gonta's response when they asked him why he was blocking their way too.

And that's how it went for a week. Tenko or Himiko sometimes guarding the entrance by day and Gonta, Keebo even sometimes, guarding by night.

No matter how hard they tried, no on would let either Saihara nor Rantaro pass.

"Okay what the fuck is happening?" Rantaro asked a little annoyed. "And I thought I was secretive." Rantaro joked.

Saihara suddenly gasped, clearly not having heard anything his boyfriend had been saying as he was lost in thought. "What if someone killed him?!?" Saihara said suddenly. "Like, we've been here for months now and monokuma has got to get mad that no one is killing anyone, so what if like, Tenko killed him and so she's guarding his room so we don't see his dead body? And like the others know but haven't seen his body so the alarm didn't go off."

Rantaro chuckled and hugged his boyfriend. "Okay, now I think you're over doing it." He said and nuzzled Saihara's neck with a grin. "He's probably just not feeling well or something."

Saihara looked at Rantaro as he flushed under his boyfriend's attention. "B-but Amami, I know you are thinking like that because you want to, but think realistically. We're in a killing game and no one's killed anyone. Do you really think no one is gonna kill at all?" Saihara asked.

"Well, I'd like to think no one would kill anyone. But still, I try to keep friendships, that way there's less risk of dying. But like, at this point we're all friends right? The only people who don't get along are maybe like Kaito and Kokichi. Or Miu and Kokichi. Or Keebo and Kokichi. Or Maki and Koki-" "You're not helping." Saihara said and Rantaro rubbed the back of his neck again

"Okay, fine. Let's try and go check on him again."

They walked down to Kokichi's room and as normal, Tenko was blocking the path.

"Tenko, if you keep blocking the path we're gonna think you killed him." Rantaro said as they approached her.

"What? Murder is something only low life criminal males do!" Tenko screeched. "Well then why are you blocking are way in?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm protecting him!" Tenko answered and made another cutting motion. "Why, he's a male?" Rantaro said. Tenko sighed. "Its one thing if males hurt each other physically, but you hurt his feelings and that's different. You low life degenerate males don't deserve to see him!!!" Tenko kicked right next to Saihara's head and shouted.

"Hurt his feelings?" Rantaro mumbled. "We can't fix anything if you don't let us in though!" Saihara said. Tenko thought for a second. "Wait, if I don't let you last you can never fix his hurt feelings!" She said.

/Isn't that what Shuichi just said?/ Rantaro thought with bored face. "Okay! I'll let you in!" Tenko said and moved out of the way.

Saihafa thanked her and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Kokichi's voice came from the other side. "Its Saihara and Rantaro!" Saihara replied.

"Saihara and Rantaro who?" Kokichi called back. "Kokichi open the door!" Rantaro replied. "That's not funny!" Kokichi whined.

"Its jot a joke open the door!" Rantaro said again. "What are you gonna do, break in?" Kokichi teased from the other side.

Shuichi looked at the door handle and twisted it, the door opening easily. "No cause you didn't lock your door." He said simply.

Kokichi let out a whining noise as the two walked in and threw one of his pillows at Rantaro. "That's rude!" Kokichi responded.

Shuichi took a step into the room and Kokichi flinched, but laughed to try and hide it. "Are you okay?" Shuichi asked softly and Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, obviously." He said and Rantaro took a step forward too, Kokichi flinching again. "Then why do you keep doing that?" Rantaro asked. "And why did you have personal guards 24/7?"

Kokichi looked to the side and grinned. "Cause I don't wanna die! Obviously! So they were guarding me to make sure I didn't get killed. I got a lot of enemies!" Kokichi put his finger to his lip with an evil grin.

"Bullshit, Tenko said we hurt your feelings." Rantaro said and Kokichi chuckled. "Ah, yeah. I lied to her to get to protect me. She's a good fighter and easily tricked. The only other person who could protect me with that same level strength is Kaito and I don't like him."

Shuichi moved quickly and sat next to Kokichi, the other boi recoiling away. "That's a lie." Shuichi stated and Rantaro joined them, Kokichi sitting as gar away as possible, almost falling off the edge of the bed.

"Kokichi, you can trust us." Shuichi said and Kokichi hugged his pillow tighter, his small body seeming even smaller as her curled into the pillow, his eyes peeking just above it. "But can you trust me?" Kokichi said, trying to throw him off.

"Yes. Or at least, I trust you, I'm sure Amami trusts you." "I do." "So you can trust us." Shuichi stated and Kokichi looked at the two then at their conjoined hands.

"....." Kokichi didn't respond and Shuichi frowned. Rantaro smiled softly at his boyfriend and rubbed his back in reassurance. Kokichi noticed and felt his heart clench.

"Fine, you two being together is.... Its gross. Like cmon! A guy and a guy?!" Kokichi said, looking into both their eyes one at a time. Neither of the two reacted.

"Its so gross. And you guys keep, keep, keep doing.... That!" He pointed at their hands. "And I hear the noises when I pass your rooms. I hear them. You guys. You guys are disgusting." Kokichi said and neither of them reacted still.

"Okay, if you're gonna lie, you can't be homophobic when you're so blatantly gay." Rantaro stated and Kokichi frowned. "Haha, yeah you caught me it was a lie!" Kokichi said and grinned, resting his chin on his pillow.

"The real reason is cause...." Kokichi trailed off, searching for a lie but coming up with nothing. So he did what anyone would do.

He fake cried. "Cause you guys are so meaaaaaaaan!!! And beloved Rantaro was so mean to me the other day it hurt my feeeeeelingsssss!!!" Kokichi sobbed into his pillow, crying as loud as he could and Shuichi put his hand on Kokichi's back, making the purple haired boy flinch and fall off the bed.

"Seeee!" Kokichi cried out, pointing up from the floor at Shuichi. "You guys are such bullies!!!" Kokichi grabbed his pillow and made to leave but suddenly Rantaro blocked the door.

"Bully!" Kokichi cried and Rantaro put his hand on the purple haired boys shoulders.

"I know its not really you're thing, but can you please be honest?" Rantaro asked, looking down at him. Kokichi laughed suddenly, not a single trace of tear on his face. "Aw! You caught me!"

Kokichi tried to walk past him but Shuichi was standing behind him. Trapped from both sides.

"Please Kokichi, you can trust us." Shuichi pleaded and Kokichi admitted defeat.

"Find. I, I had a crush on both of you. I still do, and then you two got together and.... You left me out. And everyone else made fun of me cau-cause they knew. Kaito kept teasing me and making fun if me for it and calling me a loser, saying I had no friends now. And when you, when Rantaro said it out loud, it hurt me." Kokichi looked down once he finished and Rantaro looked at Shuichi in silence.

"Hah-hah! Uh, got you! That was another lie!" Kokichi said and threw his hands out to the side. "I guess you can't trust me, three lies in a row! Guess you mis-" Kokichi suddenly jumped and stopped speaking when he felt Shuichi's arms encircle him from behind.

"Hey, what are you-" "You're tiny." Saihara commented casually, bending down and resting his head on Kokichi's shoulder. "Oh really?" Kokichi said sarcastically, trying to escape the grasp of Saihara.

Rantaro wouldn't let him, blocking his path. "This," Kokichi mumbled, aggravated. "This is bullying." Kokichi said in a child like whine as he tried to escape Saihara's grasp.

"I think," Rantaro said, leaning down to Kokichi's level. "That third thing was the truth." He stated.

"Nope, it's a lie," Kokichi said, trying to keep his composure as he tried to escape. "Like everything else I've said. Cause I'm a liar. That's what I do. Lie." Kokichi tried to reach for the door once more and Saihara let go as Rantaro suddenly picked him up like a child.

"Hey wai-" Rantaro walked over to Kokichi's bed and sat down, holding Kokichi in his lap with his arms locked tight around him.

"Shuichi's right, you're tiny. Like a child." Rantaro said and Saihara sat next to his boyfriend, looking at Kokichi.

"If what you said was a lie before," the detective started. "How would you feel if I said we liked you too? At least I know I do in the romantic sense. I know Amami likes you at least mutually."

Rantaro nodded. "But my feelings can grow you know." Kokichi had stopped struggling for escape and looked back and forth between them.

"And I thought I was the only liar in the room!" Kokichi said. "Ouma," Saihara said in a bored tone and Kokichi's evil grin vanished at his name. "You can trust us."

"R-right, like I can trust anyone in this killing game." Kokichi said and sulked a bit, causing himself to lean back into Rantaro a bit, who smiled and held him tighter.

"You can trust us at the very least." Saihara said and grabbed Kokichi's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Just, trust me at least." Saihara mumbled and Kokichi shook a bit with embarrassment. "I-"

Suddenly Rantaro kissed his cheek at the same time Saihara kissed his hand. "You two!" Kokichi squeaked and jumped in Rantaro's lap.

Kokichi sighed. "I don't, I can't trust anyone. I'm sorry I just-when your the Ultimate Supreme Leader...." Kokichi paused and frowned. "Whatever you don't need to know I just. Don't trust anyone." Kokichi mumbled and Saihara move up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, its fine. For now, we trust you, and you can learn to trust us. Just, you said you liked us. I like you. And Rantaro will grow to love you. So please, i-" saihara looked to the side flushing.

"For someone as closed off as you, you sure are talkative." Kokichi joked and looked at Saihara softly.

"I'll.... I'll try. Cause... Every time I don't trust someone, I ruin something. So I'll try. To trust you guys that is. Because...." Kokichi blushed and looked at his lap. "Because I like you guys."

Saihara smiled and kissed his lips gently with a small smile. "Thank you, Ouma." Saihara said and Kokichi giggled and bit as Rantaro started kissing his neck.

"I don't think it'll take long for me to love you Ouma." Rantaro admitted and the purple haired boy grinned.

"Well of course. Cause I can make people fall in love easily." Kokichi said smiling.

The three of them then soon fell asleep cuddling after giving each other soft kisses.

And they were happy and blissful.

Then Rantaro died. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has Tik Tok maybe some of you have heard of Evil Epidemic? (If not check it out everyone's awesome) Anyway, cause of it I got kinda re obsessed??? So ye.
> 
> Anyway, I also draw fanart, I drew the three of these boyos on my IG so follow me at L_The_Art_Nerd


End file.
